


Fragments

by RWBYGuy2015



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anger Management, Coma, Drug Addiction, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Heavy Angst, Hospitalization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBYGuy2015/pseuds/RWBYGuy2015
Summary: Even after 7 years, what Yang lost when her mission with Team RWBY went horribly wrong has left her heart in fragments. Stricken by grief and pain, she holds close to the light in the darkness; her five year old daughter Huo. As a single mother she fights to move forward for her daughter but leaving her past behind may prove to be impossible.





	1. Anniversary of Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Another one hits the list. This story will take time updating as it will heavily rely on character development and feels. I have 4 other chapters for this story though so don't fret about not seeing it updated for a while just yet lol. Hope you all enjoy.

Bleary, tired eyes fluttered open, immediately stung by the bright morning sun streaming through the window. Outside the birds chirped their carefree song from their perches and a gentle wind swayed the leaves of a nearby tree, but very little of that registered with the woman who lay sprawled out in her bed, her lilac eyes dull and tired. With a few more blinks she forced herself into alertness and with a begrudging groan she looked up to her nightstand. 

“Nine twenty-four… I’m late for work… why didn’t my alarm go off?” She was groggy and too out of it to panic about her tardiness. Her gray tank-top clung to her skin with the sweat that soaked her entire body, her blanket was bunched up down at her feet. With long, deep sigh she rolled onto her back, running her fingers through her extremely short blonde hair that was cut into a pixie cut. ‘Shit… Ozpin’s gonna be pissed.’ 

“Oh well, fuck that guy anyway.” She mumbled bitterly to herself as she stared up at the ceiling, the fan above her head was still, not because she forgot to turn it on, but because it was broken. ‘And fucking maintanence hasn’t done a thing about it. This place is such a dump.’ 

“Huo… I wonder if she’s already up? Nah, she’d be jumping on me by now, guess we both slept in.” Another irritated grumble rumbled from her throat as she slowly at up. With a long, deep yawn she stretched her hands up into the air, twisting her body as her muscles extended, a satisfying breath escaping her lips as she relaxed. She gave a small indifferent shrug as she swung her feet off the side of the bed, her orange boxers comfortably airy down there given the heat. She reached for her Scroll on her nightstand, ready to offer up some bullshit excuse for being late… until she noticed the date. 

“Right… it’s Wednesday.” Her eyes dulled again and her voice had a weak cold to it as her arm limply fell to her side with the Scroll in hand. ‘I guess I should get ready then… it’s gonna be a long day.’ 

Giving a soft shake of her head she dropped her Scroll onto the bed as she stood up. Walking over to the window she closed the curtain with an irritated flourish, nearly pulling the railing from the top of the window. Muttering incomprehensible profanities under her breath she made her way to the closet, the grated metal doors slid open, revealing a disheveled mess of clothes with only a few outfits nearly hung up while the rest were strewn around the small closet floor in a pile deep enough to wade through. Normally she barely cared, but today, she reached for one of the few neatly pressed outfits that hung in clear bags for special occasions; this was a special occasion. 

Pulling her shirt from her body let her sweat soaked skin cool as it was exposed to the open air. She carelessly threw her tank-top onto the floor by her bed, exacerbating the growing mess in her small, cramped bedroom. Her hand hesitated as she reached for one specific outfit, it was largely black and white, but through the bag one could see hints of red and yellow in the mix. Gulping down the weight of the emotions that froze her hand in place, she pushed forward and pulled out her clothes. ‘I wish I had a cigarette…’ 

*Ring-ring-ring-ring!* 

Her heart skipped a beat and she nearly dropped her outfit as spun around to the sudden sound coming from the Scroll on her bed. The device frantically vibrated, screaming at her to be picked though half of her wanted to smash the dumb thing into a million peices. ‘But that would be expensive to replace. As it is we can’t even afford to keep the AC on.’ 

With more rambling profanities she marched over to her Scroll, praying that Huo wasn’t woken up by the noise. She threw herself onto the bed, scrambling to answer the Scroll as she threw aside her nice clothes, hitting the answer button while she listened for the sound of the little firebrand running around the house… thankfully, all was quiet. With a sigh of relief, she put the Scroll to her ear. 

“Hey Thistle, you scared the crap out of me.” She rolled onto her back, getting comfortable as she spoke with her friend. 

“Sorry Yang, did I wake you? I saw you didn’t come into work, got worried. I know you hate this place almost as much as I do but you’re never late.” Thistle’s genuine concern made Yang suspicious for a moment but she brushed it off, she gave up on trying to understand Thistle after the first three months of working with her. 

“Nah, I took today off, had this cleared with Oz for months.” Yang smiled, glad to hear from her friend, it brightened up an extremely dark day, not that she would ever admit that. 

“Oh… right, it’s that time of year isn’t it? I guess that’s today then?” Her tone grew soft and sincere with empathy, Yang wasn’t sure if that made things better or worse. She kinda counted on Thistle to be the least empathetic person she knew, someone she could be around where neither would have to hold anything back. 

“Yeah… it’s today. Don’t worry, I’m fine, Huo and I are just taking a day trip then we relax for the rest of the day.” Yang turned her gaze to the bag of clothes and then at herself, her bare chest glistening with sweat. ‘Maybe I’ll take a shower before I get ready, probably should make sure Huo gets cleaned up, then breakfast then dress then leave… or maybe breakfast, bathe, dress then leave.’ 

“Speaking of little Xiao Long, is she up? If so tell her I said hi.” The cheerful and playful spark was immediately back in Thistle’s voice, nothing really phased her for long. 

“No, she’s still asleep I think.” Yang turned a cautious ear to her door… nope, still nothing. 

“You think?! Bwahahahahahaha! Holy shit, I wish I had a parent like you when I was a kid!” Thistle’s uncontrollable bout of laughter rang loudly in Yang’s ear, pulling the phone away until she was finished.  
“Yeah well, maybe next time I see you I can give you a spanking if you don’t behave.” Yang smirked, eagerly awaiting her friend’s reaction. 

“Don’t threaten me with a good time Yang, you’re just provoking me to be naughty.” The sultry, flirtatious tone in her voice sent a pleasant shiver down Yang’s spine, sending her mind into places too fun to dwell on long given she had to be ready soon and didn’t exactly have the time to get off. 

“Wait, it’s after nine, aren’t you in class?” Yang’s smile grew wider as the realization dawned on her. ‘That bitch better not have me on speaker.’ 

“Yeah, I’m in class, you should see the looks on their faces right now, it’s priceless!” A few barely suppressed snorts of laughter came from the other end of the phone.

“You’re terrible, I wish I had a teacher like you when I was at Beacon.” Yang couldn’t help but laugh along, especially imagining the looks on the students faces as they listened in to their conversation. 

“Well maybe I can give you some private lessons, make you stay after class for a one on one session.” Her voice literally couldn’t have sounded more seductive and if she were in the room Yang probably would be all over her by this point. Still, all she could do was shake her head and smile. 

“I should probably hang up before you get fired.” It took a lot for her to keep a level head, but she pulled through. 

“You really think they’ll fire me from this dump? I’m the best they have and Ozpin knows it. My students consistently score high on combat finals and I personally have kicked so much ass for that man he has to put up with my shit!” That was Thistle in a nutshell. The thing was, she really was the best they had, her combat scores at graduation topped the charts and her teaching skills were unorthodox but effective. They really did have to put up with her shit. 

“Well, I’m a lot more expendable so I’m gonna go before you get me in trouble.” Yang’s position at Beacon was mostly a deal out of pity. She wasn’t bad at her job, but she wasn’t a superstar like Thistle. 

“Alright, you should probably get going soon. Will I see you tonight?” Thistle’s tone took a dramatic shift as she sounded hopeful and worried at the same time. 

“Maybe, I don’t know if I’ll be in the mood after the day I’m going to have.” Yang smile faded as she reminded herself just what that day was about. 

“Well, if you want to numb the pain I’m always down for getting wasted with you, assuming you can find a babysitter.” Her voice took on a compassionate and friendly note, but Thistle knew there wasn’t really anything more she could do to help her friend. 

“That might be fun, I’ll let you know. Now get back your lazy ass back to work, I have stuff to do.” Yang gave a halfhearted smile, Thistle’s presence really lighting up the darkness that clouded her heart, but knowing what was to come was still gripping her chest with a cold, somber void that nothing could fill. 

“Fine, geez you sound like my mother, major turn off Xiao Long. Well, have as good of a day as you can I guess. See ya round.” Yang could practically hear her shrugging. 

“See ya.” 

*Click!* 

There Yang lay, alone in her small bed half naked, sweaty and dreading the day before her. Her Scroll slipped out of her hand as she brought them up, rubbing her face vigorously with a long, drawn out exhale. Part of her, a shameful part of her, just wanted to stay in, spend time with her daughter and just forget about everything else… but she couldn’t. ‘I owe them at least thing much, no matter how much it hurts.’ 

“Time to get ready.”  
********************************************************************************************** 

The burner erupted into a steady blue flame that washed over the bottom of the cast iron skillet. A soft humming filled the kitchen as Yang poured a tablespoon of oil into the pan. She wore a dirty white apron over a random t-shirt and she still hadn’t changed out of her boxers. Their kitchen was small but it was just enough room to work, it had an open design with a small island between it and the living room. A cheap tile floors showed the signs of age and wear and tear, largely from them. They had lived in their modest two bedroom apartment for going on three years, it wasn’t much but it was home. 

“Mommy is it almost ready?” A little girl whined as she walked into the kitchen, sleepily rubbing her sapphire blue eyes. She had shoulder length curly blonde hair slightly darker skin that her mother. She wore a blue polkadotted onesie with a little red bow on the side of her head clipping her bangs back. 

“Sorry sweetie, I haven’t even poured the batter in yet, it’ll be about five more minutes. Did you wash your hands yet?” Yang couldn’t help but smile, her little ray of sunshine was the only thing keeping her going on her worst days, and this definitely qualified as a worst day. The five year old was her whole world, Yang would always say that Huo saved her life, and that was no understatement. 

“Yes…” Huo dragged her word a few seconds too long, making her mother look at her suspiciously only to find her daughter looking anywhere but her. 

“Really? Because I think you’re fibbing.” Yang smiled at her, turning down the flame on the stove as she put her hands on her hips. “I’ll ask you one more time little missy, did you wash your hands?” 

“I didn’t…” Huo stared up at her mom, her brilliant blue eyes glistening as she tried her hardest to be too cute to scold. She figured she had about a fifty-fifty chance of that working. 

“Well how about this, you wash your hands and I’ll let you help me pour the batter in. Do you wanna help Mommy make breakfast for us? Pretty please, it would be a big help.” Yang turned her daughter’s tactics against her, making an equally adorable pouty face, her shimmering lilac stare clashing with her daughter’s like some epic but adorable anime fight scene, or at least, that’s how Yang saw it in her head. 

“Fine…” Huo conceded, shaking her little head as she walked over to the island where the kitchen sink was. 

“Thank you sweetie!” Yang smiled cheerfully, enjoying her hard fought victory as she walked over to her daughter. Putting her hands under Huo’s arms Yang lifted the little girl with zero effort, lifting her up to the sink before wrapping one arm around her chest, supporting her small body while her other hand turned the sink on and grabbed the soap. 

“Make sure you wash your hands really good.” Yang gently reminded her child as she poured a few drops of dish soap into her tiny hands before holding her up a little higher and leaning forward so her daughter could reach the rushing stream of water. Huo worked up a soapy lather as she rubbed her hands together under the water for a lot longer than she needed to, seeming mesmerized by the glistening bubbles. 

“Hey, hold your hands out flat and bring them together side by side.” Huo paused, turning her head up to her mother, looking up at her smiling face before she too smiled, giving a hum and a nod before pulling her hands back and putting them together like Yang told her to. 

“Watch this.” Yang held her daughter tight as she made an ring with her thumb and index finger before pressing the “O” shape into Huo’s soapy hands, rubbing it around before pulling away, a membrane of soap and water stretched in the circle within her thumb and finger, a rainbow flowed within it as the morning sun shined through it from the window behind them. Yang slowly and carefully brought her hand to her mouth before blowing on it gently. Huo watched in absolute delight and unbridled amusement as a large bubble popped out from her mother’s hand, floating whimsically in the air. 

“Woah… that’s so cool!” Huo gasped in astonishment, reaching her sudsy finger out towards the bubble, booping it, but her wet hand couldn’t pop it. Instead, the child blew at it as hard as she could, sending it flying into the living room. 

“We can play with more bubbles later but let’s finish washing our hands so we can eat, you’re hungry right?” Her heart was as light at that bubble, her daughter’s wonder at such a simple thing gave her a new outlook on so many things, simple things became magical and it was beautiful to experience and be a part of. 

“Mhm!” Huo giggled one more time as she looked to the bubble before rinsing her hands off, splashing around a bit before her mom cut off her fun, turning the faucet off with their water bill in mind. 

“Now dry your hands and we can get breakfast started, then we take a bath and get ready to go out okay?” Yang smiled as she placed her daughter back on her feet on the floor, crouching down to the child’s eye level as she handed her a paper towel. 

“Where are we going?” Huo tilted her head as she dried off her fingers, keeping her curious eyes on her mom. 

“We’re going to see my old team and your Aunt Ruby. You remember her right? We saw her this time last year.” Yang still tried to keep up her smile, but she was helpless to hide the sorrow in her heart, her eyes, and her voice… and Huo picked up on it instantly. 

“Don’t be sad Mommy.” Huo frowned, closing the distance between them before wrapping her small arms around her mother’s neck, holding her as tight as she could. “I remember so don’t be sad, I like seeing Auntie Ruby.”

“Huo…” Yang’s eyes were wide and as she felt her little girl’s comforting touch, she felt a long and well constructed damn in her heart began to break, tears pooled in her lilac eyes as her heart ached with an intensity she could barely tolerate. With a soft, shaky breath Yang fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around her daughter, holding her in a warm, safe embrace. ‘I’m sorry Huo… I didn’t want you to see me like this. I’m sorry.’  
************************************************************************************************ 

“Thank you,” Yang’s voice was dull and cold as she handed her Lien over to the cab driver, throwing in a little extra. She wore a beautiful black and white dress that flowed down to below her knees with strips of bright red lining the hem and the straps at her shoulders. At her feet were white heels and around her neck was a silver yellow topaz necklace. “We won’t be long, less than fifteen minutes.” 

“That’s alright, I’ve got AC. Hey, and for what it’s worth, I’m sorry for your loss.” The man’s condolences caught Yang off guard, her eyes widening for a moment before dulling back down. ‘Right, of course he could tell…’ 

“Thank you…” She nodded respectfully before opening the passenger door. Her daughter sat in a car seat, safely buckled in and playing with a game on her mom’s Scroll, completely taken in and likely unaware that the even arrived. 

“Come on sweetie, it’s time to get out, grab the flowers for Mommy okay?” Yang smiled wistfully as she undid her Huo’s buckles, setting her free as she took back her Scroll. 

“Okay!” Huo replied in a cheerful, sing-song voice. The little girl wore a similar dress to her mother’s but it was less somber, with red at the straps, black at her chest, white flowing down to a gradient of yellow at the hem. Huo beamed brightly as she reached over her carseat, grabbing two beautiful flowers, one white and pure as snow, the other deep and black like shadows. “Here you go!” 

“Why don’t you carry one, I’m sure they would like to get a flower from you. I’ll let you choose; black or white?” Yang gently patted her head, smoothing out her hair and more than anything, feeling comforted by the loving touches they exchanged. It was the only comfort she had, she knew she would be inconsolable and completely broken down if Huo wasn’t with her. 

“Hmmm…” Huo looked down at the flowers, one in each fist, her mind seemingly working very hard to decide as her eyes darted back and forth. “I want… the black one!” 

“That’s a good choice.” Yang carefully took the white flower from her daughter’s hand. Closing her eyes she brought the white flower to her nose smelling the sweet, subtle scent of the petals before opening her eyes back up. “Hold on tight to it and be careful okay.” 

“I will!” Huo gave an affirming nod, her grip tightening around the green stem of her flower making extra special sure she wouldn’t drop it. 

“Hold my hand okay, it’s not a long walk.” Yang closed the cab door behind her as she took Huo’s small, warm hand in her own. She stared out far into the distance, her mind wandering back in time, to a place that was at once too painful to bear and too profound, too life altering to escape. Giving a soft shake of her head, Yang took the first and hardest step forward. With only a few more steps, Yang and Huo crossed through an old iron gate leading into a peaceful and quiet cemetery. 

Lush green grass covered the grounds of the cemetery, the landscape was beautiful and warm, natural flowers gave splashes of color to the sea of green and gray. Trees wavered in the summer breeze, casting shade over the polished stone markers, a perfect balance of light and shadow. It was a beautiful place to lay to rest those who had fallen in battle, a site dedicated to preserving the memories of heroes who made the ultimate sacrifice. So many found this to be their final resting place, and even those who were buried elsewhere found a marker in this sacred ground, memorializing their lives and what they gave up so those who didn’t fight could live in peace.

‘Are we living in peace though? What did their sacrifices really mean? They lost everything but the fight goes on. I see them, the students I teach, I see them and I know I’m helping prepare them to face life or death situations. I know that some of my students will die no matter what I teach them, some day, I may very well be visiting their marker here, in this place, where heroes are laid to rest.’ Her grip tightened around her daughter’s hand, holding it tight as they walked down the stone path through the countless graves. 

‘We’re just tools in an endless war, living and dying to fight for an uneasy status quo. That’s what so many have fought and died for. Summer… the woman who raised Ruby and me, she died for the same thing, our own mother died for some secret mission, something Ozpin was involved in, something that she knew would be dangerous. She had us, she had a family and- and she just left us! Ruby never recovered, Dad never recovered, losing her broke us, but she knew that was the consequence if she died! I am never, never going back in the field… I won’t leave my daughter the way Summer left us. I’m going to change this depressing cycle, I’m putting myself and my family first, not the fight, not the mission, my daughter comes first!’ 

“Mommy you’re hurting my hand!” At Huo’s cry Yang snapped out of herself, her eyes burning crimson and her aura flaring, but all of that faded as she looked to her little girl. 

“I’m sorry Huo, are you okay?” Her eyes cooled back to lilac before her daughter could answer she brought up the tiny hand held in her own, kissing it tenderly before putting it to her forehead. “I love you.” 

“It just hurt a little bit don’t worry. I love you too.” Her smile was as bright and warm as the summer sun. As Yang looked down at her daughter, she couldn’t help but feel that her smile had the same pure glow that… that her sister’s did. Ruby and Huo had a lot in common, from their smile to their energy to their optimism. They were both simple souls as Ozpin would put it… and it was something Yang cherished about them both. 

“Come on, just a little further, we’re almost there.” Yang gave one more tender kiss to the back of Huo’s hand before standing up, holding her a little more gently, keeping her mind from wandering to darker places as they walked through the cemetery.

Yang felt her flower getting so much heavier, nearly as heavy as her cold and weary heart, as they approached two small and unassuming markers. Mother and daughter stopped before them. On the right, the stone was emblazoned with a distinctive snowflake emblem, the make of the Schnee family and the company the bore their namesake. On the right, was a nearly identical marker, this one had a familiar flower polished into the stone, shining in the sun. 

‘Blake Belladonna; From Shadows to Light.’ 

‘Weiss Schnee; Ascends with Honor and Love.’ 

“This is it…” Yang’s voice was little more than a soft, choked whisper as she looked down numbly at the memorials to her fallen friends. Their remains were taken by their families after their deaths so there was nothing of them here but their names…

“These were your friends?” Huo looked down at the stones and though Yang couldn’t be sure if she really understood what it all meant, as she fell down into the depths of despair, she felt a small hand hold tighter to hers, an anchor in the storm of her heart. 

“Th-they were so much more than that Huo… they were my team, my family. I loved them… I loved them with all my heart, after everything we had been through, they couldn’t be anything less to me than family. I wish… I wish they were still here, they would have loved you. Weiss would dote on you, she would show you that softer side of her that was so elusive but so warm that bringing it out was something to be treasured. Blake would want to show you so many things, she would read with you, she tell you stories, she would teach you lessons that she wished she had learned when she was your age. They would love you…” She couldn’t hold it in, the damn broke into a million pieces and her heart broke along with it. Tears streamed down her cheeks, falling onto the hot stone below, soaking into the ground. She held on to her daughter’s hand as she trembled, all the pain she had locked away flooding her mind and strangling her heart. 

‘I miss you… I miss you both so much. I- I’m so sorry, I’m sorry I couldn’t save you… I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything. I was right there but all I could do- all I could do was watch! Damn it! I don’t want you to be gone! For so long it was just me and Ruby… then you both came into our lives, we were a team, sure we had hard times but the longer we fought together, the more I came to realize, Ruby and I weren’t alone. I put my life in your hands without hesitation more times than I remember. It was the first time I opened my heart to anyone, after losing Summer, after finding out that Raven had abandoned us, I closed myself off, only Ruby was allowed in and sometimes I even kept her at arm's length. You both… you both broke through, you didn’t care about any of that, you just wanted me to be okay, you just wanted to get close and I couldn’t stop you. So I let you in… and- and I let you- I let you both die! Damn it! Damn it!... damn it…’ 

“Mommy don’t cry!” Without hesitation Huo threw herself at her mother, the small child only able to hug around her waist, but she hugged her mother as hard as she could, shaking her gently. “They wouldn’t want you to cry, they would want you to smile!” 

In an instant, her trembling stopped, her tear strained eyes looking down at the little girl that held her. ‘I’m being selfish… aren’t I?’ 

“She’s right you know.” A voice spoke up from behind them, cold and stern on the surface but Yang could immediately feel the empathy and caring hidden just underneath the ice.  
“Winter?” Yang slowly turned around, Huo still clinging to her but her daughter also looking at the woman with snow white hair and soft blue eyes. She was dressed in a formal military uniform standard for ceremonies in the Atlesian military. In her hands she held a small bouquet of white flowers. 

“Weiss always spoke highly of you, she would probably reprimand you for making your daughter worry like that.” Winter smiled softly at the child as she walked up to join them in front of the memorial markers. Squatting down she pulled out a white flower from her bouquet and extended it out to the little girl. “My sister would love to get a flower from you, would you be so kind as to give this to her?” 

“Y-yes ma’am.” Huo nodded, moving slightly back, putting her mother between her and Winter before shyly taking the white flower from her hand. 

“You’re right, I could just imagine Weiss chewing me out right now. Blake would probably give me a hard time too.” With a bittersweet laugh she wiped the tears from her eyes before turning to Wither. “I’m surprised to see you here, isn’t Weiss buried back in Atlas?” 

“Yes, she is, but I’m here on official military business so this is the best I could do. Besides… she always liked it here in Vale. I would imagine she would rather have been buried here, but father demanded that her remains be brought back home.” For a moment, a bitter anger flashed across her cold eyes, but only for a moment. 

“I’m glad you’re here… I was kinda hoping, but I didn’t think you would really be here. It’s good to see you again.” A wistful smile formed from her lips as she looked down at the white flower in her hand. “Are you free tonight?” 

“I will be here in Vale for the next week, if you need company, you have my number. I’d like that… so do call.” Winter walked past Yang, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder before kneeling down in front of her little sister’s marker, brushing it tenderly with her fingers before placing her bouquet down before it, closing her eyes and bowing her head, giving the deceased a moment of silence, her love and thought going out to them, wherever their souls may rest. 

“Goodbye little sister… I will miss you always.” Her voice was a barely audible whisper as she opened her eyes, taking a small handful of flowers out of the bunch, placing them carefully on Blake’s grave. “Thank you for taking care of her in life.” 

“The world lost something that day, something great that it could never get back… but what we lost was so much greater.” Yang knelt down beside winter, placing her white flower before her stone. “You were an amazing person Weiss, you drove me crazy and made me fight harder, you made everyone around you better for knowing you, and I was lucky to have you by my side.”

“Huo, come put your white flower on Weiss’ memorial stone.” Yang smiled, moving aside so her daughter could do so. Huo looked at her flower for a long moment before falling on all fours, carefully making sure the flower didn’t get damaged. She reached out with one hand and then dropped the white flower with her mother’s and Winter’s. 

“I really wish you could have met her…” Yang felt tears pooling in her eyes again, but she bit them back, turning to Blake’s stone. “Blake… what can I say? I loved you, I still love you. You were my friend, my partner, my family. You were the first person I let in, you saw me for who I was and it didn’t change a thing for you. You’ve changed my life… and I’ll carry on, no matter how much it hurts.” 

With a long and solemn sigh, Yang placed her hand on the hot stone, brushing her palm against the smooth polished rock. Huo looked up to her mother and then back down to the marker before sitting up. Huo delicately placed the flower down in front of the stone before moving her hand on top of her mother’s. The three of them sat in silence as they payed their respects to true heroes and wonderful, amazing people. 

“Are you going to see Ruby?” Winter broke the silence as she slowly stood up, her soft gaze fixed on her sister’s marker. 

“Yeah… I am.” Yang followed her, getting on her feet, holding her daughter’s hand to help pull her up. 

“You’re strong, I don’t know if I could do it. I admire that about you.” Winter turned her eyes to the woman before her. Yang Xiao Long had changed so much since she first met the reckless thrill seeking child. She was an adult now, a beautiful and more mature young woman, more focused one what’s important to her, she had firm grasp on her life. The two had become closer since their mutual loss, though her work kept them apart for long stretches of time, she greatly enjoyed her company when they could be together. 

“I don’t know about strong, some days it feels like I’ve only got one thing keeping me going. I have to be better, for her.” Yang smiled lovingly down at the little girl that held her leg, gently stroking the top of her head. “I’m just doing what I have to.” 

“You’re a good mother Yang, she’s lucky.” Winter gave a caring and genuine grin. “I look forward to seeing you tonight.” 

“Yeah, me too.” Yang nodded, feeling the darkness in her heart again ebb. She was surrounded by love… sometimes it was just hard to see. 

The three of them walked together back down the path, leaving irreplaceable pieces of their hearts behind with the ones they lost, but holding tight to the love they gained, in whatever form it took. The lives of those grieving a loss is a quest to find something to hold fragments of their broken hearts together. Love worked like nothing else.  
****************************************************************************************** 

“Right this way.” A woman in scrubs ushered Yang and her daughter down the busy halls. The sound of beeping filled the air, the scent was unnaturally clean as the atmosphere in the building was perpetually filtered. Huo held onto mother’s hand as she looked around the busy place, she had been here a few times before, but all the people in white coats captivated her. 

“We’re sorry, we had to move her room to make space for other patients but rest assured she’s still being taken excellent care of.” The nurse assured, her tone cheerful and reassuring but something in her eyes made Yang uneasy, she could just feel something was off. 

“It’s alright, I understand.” What else could she do but brush it aside? So she swallowed her suspicions and followed along.

“She’s in here, take all the time you need.” The woman stopped at a door at the end of the hall, a room that looked just like any other, the same light brown wooden door and polished metal handle. From within Yang could hear the sound of machines running and another steady beeping. 

“Thank you.” Yang gave a nod, telling the woman that they were fine on their own now. Taking the hint the nurse left them, giving them their privacy. 

As Yang reached for the doorknob her hand hesitated, freezing inches above the handle. A tight, tense feeling gripped her chest and her gaze grew cold and distant. This is how it was for her, every time she came here, she just couldn’t get to the door without freezing up, as though denial of what lay behind the door somehow made it cease to exist, as if not seeing it would make it better. She knew, deep in her heart, that nothing she would do could ever make it okay, whether she faced it or not. 

“Are you okay?” Huo tightened her grip on her mother’s hand, she could sense the darkness that plagued her, even if she couldn’t understand it. 

“Y-yeah, I’m fine.” Yang sighed, breathing away her anxiety the best she could. “Come on, let’s go in.” 

She gritted her teeth, forcing her way through her hesitation, like a repulsive force was pushing her hand away from the door, but still, she pushed past it. As she grabbed the handle, she took a long, deep breath, holding her daughter’s small, warm hand just a little tighter before she opened the door. 

The room was cool and clean, the walls were painted white and the tiles on the floor were alternating between white, red and green in simple patterns. It wasn’t big, a little smaller than her bedroom at home, but it was enough for the bare minimum. At the opposite end of the room opposite the door, a young woman slept in a hospital bed, a blanket pulled up to her chest, her hospital gown showing at her shoulders. An IV dripped a clear fluid into her a tube that ran straight into her heart. Her body was hooked up to so many machines that kept her body functioning; feeding her, breathing for her, keeping her heart beating. Her hair was long, longer than Yang’s had been at its longest, it was black and lustrous with scarlet red at its tips. 

“Hey Ruby… it’s been a while.”


	2. Wilting Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter in the books. This one I was happy to get transferred fast. Be warned though this is only the tip of the iceberg. I look forward to seeing what you all think of it.

“Hey Ruby… it’s been a while.” Yang said softly, holding her daughter’s hand tight as they walked into the small hospital room. There were two chairs ready for them by the sleeping woman’s bedside. It’s been a long time since anyone but the two of them visited Ruby, as far as she knew, the last time anyone else visited her was Pyrrha, and that was over a year ago. Now, it was just Yang and Huo that came to see her. 

“You’re looking good sis, long hair really suits you.” Her lilac eyes were dull and filled with pain as she took her seat by her sister’s side, grabbing a lock of her long silky hair, letting its cool soft strands flow over her palm. She was beautiful, she had grown up so much. Ruby fell into this unending sleep as little more than a child and now, she was a woman in her prime, grown up and she missed seven years of it. A thought that broke Yang’s heart. 

“Mommy didn’t you used to have long hair like Auntie Ruby?” Huo asked curiously, tilting her head slightly as she leaned against the side of the bed. 

“Yeah, I did. Hers is longer than mine was, but back in the day, she had hair about as long as yours. She didn’t like having her hair long so she would keep it short. I would get angry if even one strand of hair got cut.” Yang leaned forward with a halfhearted, wistful smile on her lips. 

“Why’d you make it so short then?” Her sapphire blue eyes drifted up to her mom’s head as she tried to imagine her mom having long hair.

“Well, I just wanted a change.” The way she said it made it sound so simple, but even the simple act of cutting her hair was anything but. ‘The truth is… I wanted a change that I could control. I was spiraling back then, after what happened on that mission, I fell into a very dark place. I would probably still be there if it wasn’t for Huo…’ 

“I think you look good now Mommy!” Huo beamed brightly, sensing her mother’s darkening mood. 

“Thanks! It’s also a lot easier to maintain. I can’t tell you how much conditioner I used to go through to keep my hair perfect.” Yang smiled, shaking her head lightly at the memory of using nearly an entire bottle per wash. 

“Wait, if Auntie Ruby doesn’t like her hair being long, why is it so long now?” She again cocked her head, taking a lock of hair in her fist and pulling it up from underneath Ruby. It went well below her back, her hair’s dark red tips hanging down past her butt. Were she awake, Yang knew there was no way in hell Ruby would ever let her hair get this long. 

“Well, I figured it would be something we could laugh at when she wakes up.” A barely audible laugh escaped her throat as she brushed away Ruby’s bangs, moving the loose strands that rested over her peaceful face. 

“When will she wake up?” Huo looked to her mom and, despite her young age, her eyes glimmered with the most gentle empathy and caring Yang had seen since… ‘Since Ruby fell asleep, and never woke up.’ 

“I don’t know sweetie… I hope soon.” Yang smiled, pulling her daughter over to her and lifting her onto her lap before wrapping her arms around the small child, holding her close and tight. “She’ll wake up. I know she’ll wake up.” 

“I hope she wakes up soon too! I wanna meet her and you’ll be happy again!” Huo giggled, snuggling up to her mom. 

“I am happy Huo, I have the most wonderful daughter. You’re the light in my life, little fire dragon.” Yang smiled, her vision clouded by tears as she held her child, lovingly kissing the top of her head. “Ruby is going to love you when she wakes up, you two are a lot alike.” 

“Really?!” Huo gasped in wonder, her gaze drifting down the sleeping woman in front of her. Yang had told her daughter so many stories of her team, of how brave and strong they were, especially Ruby. Ruby Rose had been their fearless, fierce and shining leader. Huo was in awe of being compared to someone her mother talked so highly about. 

“Really.” The darkness and sadness in her heart was burned away by the beautiful light of her daughter. Just sharing this time with them, with her sister and daughter, was enough to make her heart feel whole… if only Ruby would wake up. ‘She’s going to wake up… she has to. I can’t wait for you to meet her, Huo is so pure and bright, I can’t wait to tell you all about her, to share her next birthday with you, to see her grow and become the amazing person I know she’s going to be. Who knows, maybe someday you’ll have a child of your own. She’s five now, I had her two years after that day. It wasn’t a good time for me but the most beautiful thing in the world came out of that dark time. I bet you’ll find it funny how much everything has changed, you probably never figured that I’d be a teacher, or a single parent, or retired from being a Huntress. You’ll be happy to know that I’m not alone though, aside from Huo, Thistle is a wonderful friend even though she’s a bit of an asshole sometimes. Winter and I have gotten a lot closer too. I still see Jaune and Pyrrha, though I don’t see Ren and Nora that much, they ended up moving out of Vale.’ 

“I miss you Sis.” Yang’s words were choked by the sob tightening her throat and the tears that threatened to pour down her cheeks. She didn’t want her daughter to see her cry, but she could barely hold herself together as she took Ruby’s soft, warm hand in her own. Yang watched the steady rise and fall of her chest, her breathing entirely powered by machines, her body having long since ceased to function without them.

“I miss you and I miss Weiss and Blake. I miss the days of us being a team, of us living together, playing together, working together and fighting together. You were one hell of a leader Sis and one hell of a Huntress. I- I know things will be hard for you when you wake up but I’ll be there for you, and so will everyone else. Pyrrha asks about you, Jaune tries to avoid the subject, I guess he doesn’t want to hurt my feelings. Winter doesn’t pull punches, but she cares about me a lot. If her work with the military didn’t always keep her on the move I could see myself being in a real relationship with her. Thistle… you’ve never met her, she’s also a teacher at Beacon, teaches combat in Glynda’s place. She’s amazing at it and she’s a top tier Huntress, she can be a real sweetheart though in her own abrasive way, I think you’d like her. I’m not alone… I’ll keep waiting for you Ruby, because I know you’ll wake up soon, and we’ll all be here for you.” 

Her hand was trembling, her entire body quivered with pain, rage and emotions that cut so deep into her heart she wasn’t sure they even had a name. The tears she had fought so hard to hold back now streamed silently and effortlessly down her cheeks. With one arm she held her daughter close, and with the other, she gripped Ruby’s limp hand. It felt so painfully poignant, holding her future in one hand and her past in the other, she would have laughed at how sickeningly poetic it was if she was able to process any emotion long enough before the storm raging in her heart made all her thoughts and feelings incomprehensible. ‘Please… please wake up. I can’t lose you… not you… not you.’ 

*Knock-knock-knock!* 

Yang turned her head to the door behind her, carefully placing Ruby’s hand back on the soft bed before hastily wiping her tears away. With a heavy sigh she placed her daughter back on the floor and stood up. Standing at the door was a large, muscular man in a lab coat with black hair a deep blue eyes. Yang recognized him well, the man who had been attending to his sister since she first fell into this wakeless sleep. 

“Rexxie, it’s been a while.” Yang smiled, Dr. Rexxie Slate was a good man and a good doctor, though with not much else to do for Ruby, Yang rarely saw him these days. 

“Could I have a word with you?” Rexxie’s voice was cold and dejected, the dull, sorrowful look in his eyes sent a cold, foreboding chill down her spine as she stared at him, her eyes drifting back and head turning slightly to her little sister, still asleep, kept from death’s grasp by the machines hooked into her body. 

“Sweetie, you stay with your Auntie Ruby and keep her company okay?” She tried, she tried her best to sound happy, but the dark hint of worry in her voice was not lost on her daughter, her sapphire gaze staring at her with concern and love. Even so, after a long moment, Huo nodded her head and smiled brightly. 

“I will!” Huo turned her shining smile up to eleven before turning to the sleeping woman, her head peering over the bed as she look at Ruby’s pale face. 

“Thank you, Mommy will be right back so don’t leavy Ruby’s side.” After receiving another affirming nod from her daughter, Yang turned away, her expression darkening as her foreboding and fear bled through. She forced herself to move forward, leaving her small daughter behind with her little sister, stepping out into the hallway and closing the door.

“I hope you wake up soon.” Huo smiled softly, holding Ruby’s hand in hers. “Mommy is really sad that you’re still sleeping. She said a lot of stuff about you like how you used to fight monsters! I want to be just like you! So wake up soon okay?” 

She didn’t fully understand what was happening, but her felt her heart grow heavy and tight as she recalled the sadness on her mother’s face whenever she talked about her sister Ruby. Her eyes softened as she tenderly stroked Ruby’s comparatively large hand with her thumb. The woman had been asleep as long as she could remember, longer than she had been alive. It was like a fairy tale, the woman in an unending sleep that could only be woken up by a magic kiss. 

“Oh, we got you something! Mommy said you liked roses a lot so I asked if I could get you this.” Her eyes sparkled with happiness and excitement as she jammed her hand into the small pocket on the side of her dress. From her pocket she drew a shining hairpin with shaped like a beautiful rose. 

“Mommy bought it but I picked it out, she said you’d love it!” Little Huo looked so proud of herself as she showed it to the sleeping woman. Standing on her toes as reached up, squeezing the springy mechanism to open up the clip before carefully placing it in Ruby’s lustrous black hair, her bangs tipped dark red now pushed aside by the beautiful rose in her hair. 

“Wake up soon okay? I want to meet you so bad!” Huo gently patted the top of Ruby’s head before putting her arms firmly on the soft mattress and hoisting herself up, her feet struggling to find the metal frame of the bed. After a few false starts, falling back to the floor and nearly falling on her back ones, she gave it a small running start and threw herself on top of the bed, holding onto Ruby’s arm as she pulled herself up. Finally in place she brushed aside stray strands of blonde hair from her face before lowering her head… and giving Ruby a soft and loving kiss on her cheek. 

“I’ll see you soon right?”   
******************************************************************************************** 

“W-what did you say?” The unbridled shock and horror in her voice sent chills down her own spine as she stared up at the doctor, her lilac eyes wide in disbelief. 

“I’m sorry but… we’re taking her off of life support.” The solemnity and gravity in his words as he looked at Yang with deep empathy hit her harder than even his heartstopping words. For a long moment, she simply stared at him in bleak and broken shock, even her breaths were very nearly silent as she seemed to fall into a nearly deathlike stillness and silence. 

“I know this is coming at a very hard time but it has been seven years to the day and she-”  
“W-what did you say?” Yang voice was soft and gentle but at her sides her fists trembled, her nails digging into her palm as she glared at him, her gaze dulled with pain pain rejection of the reality before her. 

“Please, I appreciate that this is very hard to process but I need to you to bear with me. We will be taking her off of life support in two days and I think it would be best for you to be here for her… at the end.” He reached out, gently placing his hand on Yang’s shoulder, looking into her pain filled eyes as he spoke. 

“That’s my sister!” In an instant Yang’s aura erupted like a volcano, a wave of intense heat radiated off of her and a bright yellow glow surrounded her. She stepped forward towards the doctor, her eyes burning a deadly crimson as she grabbed the large man, balling the collar of his top in her fist before effortlessly lifting him into the air. “That’s my sister! You’re talking about killing my little sister!” 

“Yang please, you have to calm down! It’s been seven years! The fragments in her spine and brain are inoperable, even if she did wake up she would be paralyzed from the waist down. Do you really think Ruby would want to live like that?” He gasped for breath between frantic words as she twisted his collar, choking his throat before releasing him, letting him fall back to the floor. 

“I’ve already lost Weiss and Blake, Ruby has hung on all this time…” Her aura cooled with as her rage ebbed, snuffed out by the icy cold that filled her chest. “She’s hung on for seven years doc… that can’t all be for nothing.” 

“We’ve done everything we can for her… she’s never waking up. The resources she uses could save the lives of many others, tell me she would want to keep going at the cost of other’s lives.” Rexxie fixed his ruffled collar, standing up straight, his eyes still dripping with empathy. 

“Resources…” Yang growled bitterly under her breath, her rage exploding back with a vengeance as she tried her best to keep calm, knowing her daughter was only one door away.

“Yes, and your father has already been notified of this and he understands why this needs to happen. It’s been almost a decade… it’s time to let her go.” He took a slow but cautious step back as he felt Yang’s aura burning even hotter.

“My father…” The icy malice in her voice sent chills down the doctors spine as she looked up at him, her eyes still burned crimson. “Well his isn’t the one who foots the bill now is he?” 

“No, he isn’t… but Ozpin has already been informed. This is happening Yang, do whatever you need to do, but be here for her at her last moments. You’ll never forgive yourself otherwise.” He reached a caring hand out to her shoulder… but her met only air as she stepped away. 

“I’ve given up on forgiving myself a long time ago Doc.” Yang’s eyes were cooled to a soft lilac glistening with heartbroken tears. “I need some time alone.” 

“Of course, if you need anything, just ask one of the nurses to come and get me, I’ll be over as soon as I can.” With a small bow of his head the doctor stepped away, leaving Yang standing alone in the middle of the hallway.

‘They’re gonna kill Ruby… and there’s nothing I can do about it?’ A tortured smile pulled at her lips as the rage and guilt in her heart ate away at her with nowhere to go. With a trembling breath she reached into her pocket and pulled out her Scroll, flipping through the menu, navigating to her contacts before finding the one she was seeking. She hit the button and held the Scroll to her ear, listening impatiently to it ring.

“Hello?” A tired, gruff voice spoke from the other end of the Scroll. 

“Uncle Qrow… I need you to watch Huo for tonight, there’s some things I have to do.” Yang was helpless to hide the turbulent storm of anger and pain in her voice, but much to her relief, Qrow didn’t ask. 

“Alright, I’ll look after her. I’ll be there in a bit.” He sounded more alert and more empathetic as he spoke. 

“You know where I am?” Surprise momentarily stole the sting of sorrow from her voice. 

“I know what day it is… I’ll be there in ten minutes, I’m not far.” And with that… he hung up. Yang’s arm fell limply to her side as she closed her Scroll. 

Taking a long, steadying breath she buried her pain and anger the best she could, walking over to the door as she forced herself to give a soft loving smile before stepping into the room where her past and future waited for her. Little Huo turned to face her mother with a worried look, but Yang ignored it, walking straight up to her daughter before falling hard on her knees before her. Without a word, Yang threw her arms around Huo, holding her small body against her own, keeping her face against her chest… so she wouldn’t see her mother crying as she looked up at her sister, watching the steady rise and fall of her chest, entirely powered by machines.


	3. Coping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 more chapter after this one then the wait begins to see what happens. I would apologize in advance for what you are about to read....but where is the fun in that. Enjoy.

“Hey, there’s my little firecracker.” Qrow laughed as he knelt down, smiling as amiably as he could at Huo in the parking lot outside of the hospital. 

“Uncle Qrow!” Huo giggled excitedly, pulling her hand away from her mom and nearly falling over herself as she ran into Qrow’s arm, thankfully, her uncle was there to catch her. 

“Careful there kid, I know where at a hospital but I don’t think you want to worry your mom by getting hurt now.” He laughed warmly and genuinely as he put his hands under her arms, lifting her up as he stood, the small clinging to him as got to his head height. There were a lot of things you could say about dusty old Qrow but the man was really good with children. 

“I’m sorry about the timing Qrow, there’s just some things I need to take care of and she doesn’t need to see me like that.” Yang smiled softly and wistfully at her daughter, reaching out to her and tenderly stroking her head, running her fingers through her silky blonde curls as the five year old hugged her uncle, wrapping her little arms around his neck. 

“Hey kid, your mom and I need to have a boring grown up talk.” Qrow smiled as he squatted down, carefully putting the child back on her feet. “Wait in the car for me, don’t worry, I’ll make it worth your while, how does ice cream on the way home sound?” 

“Really!?” Huo was beaming, her sapphire blue eyes sparkling with delight.

“Really. Go wait in the car for a few minutes, I’ve got some of your toys back there. I’ll strap you in and then we’ll get going.” He put his hand atop his head with a wide grin as he vigorously rubbed his hand over her scalp, messing up her beautiful curly blonde hair. 

“Uncle Qrow stop!” She giggled helplessly as she threw her hands up, trying to catch his, only laughing harder as he started rubbing more vigorously. 

“Please don’t mess up her hair.” Yang sighed, shaking her head with a smile on her face as Qrow stood up. 

“She’s a lot more into it than you were. I remembered you were kinda a freak when it came to your hair, you even bit me once.” He snorted out a laugh as he stood up, the little five year old patting down her hair as best she could before walking over to her uncle and wrapping her arms around his leg. 

“Wait, I really did that?” Yang chortled, imagining the scene in her head. 

“Yeah, you had one hell of a bite too. You should be thankful that this little ball of sunshine came out more like your sister than like you, you were a little terror back then sometimes.” He ran his fingers through his long bangs, he couldn’t help but feel proud of his niece, a kid he practically raised now all grown up with a child of her own. The Yang Xiao Long of seven just six years ago would have made a terrible parent, hell, she could barely handle her own life after what happened to her team, but she really stepped up for Huo. 

“Yeah, she really is something. Don’t think she can’t be a pain in the butt sometimes though, she just likes you more because you spoil her.” Yang stepped forward and squatted down, bringing herself as close to eye level as she could with the small child who looked up at her with those expressive deep blue eyes. “Sweetie, I want you to behave for your uncle okay? We have to have a grown up talk so go wait it the car.” 

“Yes mommy.” Huo nodded, pouting a little as she forced herself to break her tight hug on Qrow leg before unsteadily walking over to her mom and wrapping her arms around her, holding her as tight as her little muscles could allow. “Don’t be sad okay?” 

That caught Yang off guard, the gentle and kind words from her daughter hit her fragile walls like a wrecking ball and it too everything she had not to cry again. With a deep, trembling breath Yang embraced her child, hold little Huo close, her eyes clouding with tears. Her daughter was a deeply empathetic and insightful person, she was warm and caring, Yang sometimes wondered if she was really that good at being a parent to raise such a wonderful little girl or if she really had just been blessed with a daughter like her. 

“Alright sweetie… it’s time to go.” Yang whispered, struggling to hold herself together as she made herself pull away from the little girl. “I’ll see you later tonight okay?” 

“Okay Mommy! Don’t worry, if you’re good I bet Uncle Qrow will get you ice cream too!” With a playful and mischievous giggle Huo spun on her heels and ran to Qrow’s car, her uncle pulling the door open for her and helping her climb inside, getting her into her car seat before closing the door behind her. The instant he was turned away from the small child, his expression to a rapid and bleak turn. 

“Only downside to watching the little ball of sunshine; I can’t drink.” He sighed, his gaze wandering up the side of the hospital, stopping exactly where Ruby’s floor was. “So… how’s she doing?” 

“Same as for the past seven years…” Yang eyes dulled with pain as she stepped back, leaning carelessly against someone else’s car. 

“So, they’re pulling the plug huh?” He tore his eyes away from the hospital, shoving his hands in his pockets as he brought his attention back to his niece that was still alive and struggling to cope with the reality before her. “It’s been almost a decade, I can’t say I’m surprised.”

“I’ve always been afraid of this. I knew it was only a matter of time but I kept thinking ‘She’s gonna wake up any day now.’... I guess- I guess I was wrong.” A spark of anger sent a flare of heat and fury through her veins, filling her with a destructive energy that was completely impotent. No matter how she felt… there was nothing she could do to save her baby sister.   
“Look, I know it sucks… there’s nothing I can say or do that will make it better. Ruby is… she’s gonna die and there’s nothing we can do about it Yang.” A cold, dark bitterness rumbled in his voice, a self directed malice that lashed himself with as he instinctively grabbed for a flask at his side that wasn’t there. With a long, deep breath he buried his feelings deep in his heart, letting them fester and eat away at him as he turned his crimson gaze to his niece.

“I loved her too Yang, I hate this, I never wanted this for her but it’s time to let her go.” His fists balled at his sides and his eyes glistened as tears pooled on their surface, warping the sunlight as he fought to keep it together. “You’ve got Sunshine in there, you can’t go falling apart on her, you’re a mother now, you have to put her first.”

“I know that.” Yang growled, narrowing her eyes, fighting with everything she had not to snap at Qrow, to not let her anger get the better of her. ‘But I will not let my little sister go!’ 

“You don’t have a history have handling things the best way. I’m not blaming you or anything, hell, when Summer died I fell apart and I didn’t watch my entire team get slaughtered in front of me and my sister get turned into a vegetable for the better part of a decade. All things considered, you turned out alright, but we’re worried that you’re gonna slip back into that place you were in six years ago.” 

“We?” Yang tilted her head back slightly, her eyes still cold and piercing as she glared at Qrow, his admission of him talking about her with someone else putting her even more on edge, especially knowing who that someone else likely was. 

“Come on, don’t act like you don’t already know. He’s still your dad, even if you hate him he’s worried about you.” Qrow folded his arms over his chest, he could feel his patience for Yang’s childishness running low. 

“He’s got two daughters!” Yang’s eyes burned crimson, her heart flooded with a raging fire as she stomped up to Qrow, the only thing stopping her from losing it was knowing her daughter was watching. “He’s never once visited her you know that?! Seven years and now she’s about to be taken off life support and he gives it the green light?! Fuck that! He has no right! I’m the only one who still comes to see her! I’m the one who had to watch her die once already! He wants to act like a father the least he could do is be there for Ruby!” 

“You done yet?” Qrow’s voice was deadly cold, completely unintimidated as Yang huffed angrily for breath, her aura flaring and her eyes scorching and furious. “Throw a tantrum all you want but he’s still you dad, he still loves you. Give the man a break, he’s lost a lot too.” 

“Yeah? Well you tell him I don’t ever want to see his face again. Tell him not to bother showing up, he hasn’t been there for her once since she’s been out, he has no right to be there at the end.” Her breath trembled with rage as she forced her anguish and anger back in, cooling her reigning in her aura and cooling her eyes back to soft lilac. “I’ve got some things to take care of, don’t let Huo stay up too late and try to keep her from getting ice cream on her dress.” 

“Yang, whatever you’re about to do, it won’t bring Ruby back…” His hard eyes softened with empathy and worry for the last family he really had. Yang was right, Tai broke down after that day, but he lost the two loves of his life, his youngest daughter and he had to watch is oldest daughter fall apart and get pregnant before she was twenty. Qrow knew better than anyone how hard the last seven years had been on his family… ‘I just don’t want to lose anyone else.’ 

“Nothing will…” Her words left her lips as cold as ice as she turned away from her uncle. “Goodbye Qrow, I’ll see you tonight. Take care of my daughter until then… she’s all I have left.” 

Without another word, Yang left her daughter and her uncle behind, walking towards the street as she pulled out her Scroll to call for her cab, her black and white dress fluttering in the hot breeze as she came to a stop on the sidewalk. Qrow could only watch, helpless to do or say anything to help his niece. ‘What can you say? She’s watching her sister die all over again.’   
******************************************************************************************* 

The first couple years were rough, well, a lot of things were rough back then, but as Yang walked down the familiar tiled halls of the school where so much had happened, where she made friends, connections that would last a lifetime. It wasn’t long after Yang found out that she was pregnant that Ozpin offered her a position at Beacon teaching Grimm Studies. Professor Port had retired, leaving the position open, Yang wasn’t really qualified but Ozpin helped her out, gave her an extremely accelerated curriculum free of charge so she could become accredited by the time her baby was born. It was the hardest she had ever worked, but the life growing in her womb was a constant reminder of why she had to keep fighting. Not even three months after Huo was born, Yang became the youngest teacher in Beacon’s history. 

‘I’ll always be grateful to Ozpin for what he’s done for me and Huo, and up until now, he was the one paying for Ruby’s treatment…’ She wasn’t sure what to feel… anger felt right but every time she thought about all that the Headmaster had done for her, it snuffed out the fire in her heart, leaving only a cold guilt behind… and that pissed her off even more! Her teeth gritted and her fists balled at her side, her heart felt tight and hot, pounding in her chest as she marched towards the elevator leading to the Headmaster’s office. 

‘All of this, it’s all his fault… it’s his fault Ruby is- and now he’s just going to let her die!?’ Her breathing was labored with rage as that thought echoed in her mind louder and louder, burning her up inside as she focused in, stoking the fire that was raging in her heart, nurturing it, letting it grow into a fury that couldn’t be doused. ‘It’s his fault! It’s his fault damn it!’ 

“Ooh, I love that scary look in your eyes. Did I ever tell you how sexy you look with red eyes?” A smug and infuriatingly playful voice chimed at her side, snapping the raging blonde out of her spiraling descent as she looked over to the lockers lining the hallway.   
A young woman with shoulder length apple red hair, tied in a braid at one side stood playfully smirking at her, hands behind her back and one foot up pressed against the locker behind her. She was short but her soft purple eyes only seemed amused as they looked into Yang’s burning crimson. She was the type who just didn’t care, she wore little more than a strip of fabric around her chest and a white denim vest, unbuttoned hanging halfway down her abdomen, leaving her toned abs exposed all the way down to her white shorts fastened to her waist with a steel chain belt. 

“Thistle.” Yang growled warningly, her burning glare set on her friend and coworker who merely smiled at her completely nonplussed. 

“I know you’re trying to look menacing right now but I just can’t.” A snort of laughter escaped her lips as she looked away from the nearly bloodlusted face of her friend. “Giving me that look you’re turning me on more than anything else. Hey, mind if I light a cigarette off you while you’re all fired up? I forgot my lighter at-” 

*Thud!* 

Thistle’s arms were pinned against the cold metal of the lockers as Yang pushed her back, Thistle’s struggling futile as her rage fueled Semblance greatly overpowered the smaller woman. Waves of intense heat rolled off of Yang as she glared down into Thistle’s soft lavender eyes, her heart was beating faster and a different kind of flame was roaring in her chest. Her sheer strength began to warp the flimsy metal as she pushed herself closer, pressing her body against Thistle’s. 

“Now we’re talking.” She grinned flirtatiously, her arms ceasing to struggle fruitlessly against Yang’s dominating strength. 

“Shut up.” Yang’s fiery aura cooled but her eyes were still charred crimson as she smiled at her friend pinned against the wall in her grasp. 

“Make me.” Thistle knew every button to press with Yang, the way her voice sent shivers down her spine, the way she was hungrily licking her lips and weak struggling that once again began to writhe under her grasp, compelling her to hold on even tighter. Thistle knew exactly what Yang needed. 

Giving a forceful push against her wrists Yang slowly lowered her head, closing her eyes as she felt Thistle stand on her toes, closing the distance between them. Burning electricity surged through her as their soft lips met. A blissful heat washing away her anger as as their kiss deepened, Yang pushing her tongue past Thistle’s lips as her hands slowly released her wrists gently drifting up until their hands interlocked, their fingers lacing together as she felt her friend trembling beneath her. She could feel Thistle’s hot breaths as her lips worked against her own, her tongue lapping against hers, trying to take control of their kiss, but Yang pushed back, tilting Thistle’s head up, pushing it against the lockers as she pushed deeper into the passionate kiss.   
“Had enough?” Yang whispered softly and sensually as she pulled only slightly away, leaving Thistle panting for breath and still quivering from their kiss.

“Not... even... close.” Thistle spoke breathlessly between gasps. Yang smiled, feeling pleased with her work as she looked at the pink tint her her pale cheeks and felt her heart racing, pounding through her wrists. Her quivering tapered off to gentle tremors as she struggled against Yang’s hands holding down her own. 

“Well as much as I’d love more of that, I don’t know how good my self control is right now so I’ll have to take a raincheck for tonight.” Yang pulled away, letting go of Thistle’s wrists with a disappointed sigh, but still, she was smiling, which is a lot more than could be said of how she felt before she ran into Thistle. 

“Oh, so we are still on for tonight? Perfect, don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.” She stepped forward as she winked, putting her arms around Yang’s hips, her soft purple eyes hungry for more. 

“Thanks Thistle… I’ve had a rough day and I’m gonna need to blow off a lot of steam.” Yang closed her as she focused on the feeling of Thistle’s arms around her, lowering her head she put her face to her silky soft hair, the smell of honey and coconut clung to each strand from her shampoo. It was a calming, familiar scent, something she needed right then… a sense of normalcy. 

“It’s one of those days… isn’t it?” Thistle’s tone softened with tenderness and compassion as her arms moved up from Yang’s hips, wrapping around her back and holding her close and within moments, she felt her friend return the gesture, pulling Thistle in and embracing her in a tight hug. 

“Yeah… it is.” Yang’s voice was choked by the tightness in her throat, she could feel tears pooling in her closed eyes as she held on tight to her friend. Thistle knew what it meant for her to admit that, she knew things were bad and Yang needed someone to be with her. 

“Classes are over, wanna head to the bar, get wasted and go back to my place for some fun? You can stay the night if you want, or I could spend the night with you at your place if Qrow can’t look after Huo overnight.” She had known Yang for a long time and cared a lot about her, she was a special person to Thistle, someone who could put up with her and someone she liked to be around. Their friendship began day one of her career at Beacon and it quickly became something more, they were as intimate as anyone could get, but neither was up for a committed relationship.

“That sounds good but…” Yang trailed off, pulling away from Thistle as she wiped her now lilac eyes clear. “I’m still on for you place tonight but Qrow can’t babysit all night and well, I already have a date with Winter at the bar.” 

“Oh, okay.” Thistle shrugged with a warm smile. “I’ll see you tonight then, tell Winter I said hi. Just call me and I’ll pick you up okay?” 

“Thanks Thistle, that sounds good, and I’ll tell her.” A soft and wistful smile pulled at Yang’s lips as the high her friend had given her began to wear off. “I’m probably about to get fired so plan on buying me dinner tonight.” 

“What’d you do?” Thistle tilted her head to the side looking far more curious than concerned. 

“Heh, nothing yet. I’ve got some things I need to say to Ozpin, it’s probably not going to go well.” Yang gave a halfhearted laugh as she bent over slightly, placing a gentle, loving kiss on Thistle’s forehead, leaving her friend happy but confused. 

“Sorry, I just… thanks, for finding me. You were just who I needed right then.” With a soft but more genuine laugh at the look on Thistle’s face Yang gave her a reassuring smile… and then turned away. 

Thistle watched as her friend walked away, stopping in front of the elevator and pressing a button before patiently waiting. Thistle new the instant she saw Yang that something was very, very wrong. She was happy that she could make her feel even a little better, but as she watch Yang get into the elevator, she couldn’t help but feel like she could have done more. ‘Oh Yang… I’m worried about you.’   
***************************************************************************************** 

*Ding!* 

The Elevator came a stop, the final level of Beacon Academy where the Headmaster’s office overlooked everything from the campus grounds to the city of Vale below. Yang steeled herself, she had far more clarity than before she ran into Thistle but her brief time alone since had reignited her rage, her blood boiling and her aura flaring around her. 

The door slid open and Yang stepped forward, crossing the threshold as she entered Ozpin’s office. Immediately two sets of eyes were on her, one emerald green and cautiously wary of the rage emanating off of her, Glynda Goodwitch stepped forward, her riding crop in hand while the other, cool and brown stared at her expectantly, Ozpin’s hands folded over the top of his cane with his chin resting atop his entwined fingers. 

“Miss Xiao Long, do come in.” Ozpin’s voice was as calm and collected as ever though his eyes seemed to carefully follow his employees movements very carefully as she approached his desk. 

“We need to talk.” Her voice was a low and dangerous growl, her eyes still a soft lilac, belying her firm grasp on her rage, keeping it in check as she tried to hold on to the clarity that Thistle had given her.   
“Yes, I suppose we do. You took the day off today, on the seventh anniversary of that tragedy, I can only imagine that you are here because you payed a visit to your sister and they gave you the news.” With a heavy sigh he leaned back in his chair, his hands still clasped onto the top of his cane. 

“You’re pulling her off of life support.” Everything about her exuded and deadly cold; her eyes, her voice and the unnatural, unnerving calm and stillness of her body even as her aura burned hot around her. 

“I’ve been assured by her doctors that this is the best course of action and-”

“She’s my sister!” Like a volcano she erupted with fire and fury, a wave of heat rushed outwards, engulfing the room as her eyes were burned a savage crimson! Her breaths were trembling and unbridled rage flowed through her veins, burning her blood like fire Dust as she gritted her teeth. 

“That’s my sister! This is all your fault! All of it!” Her rational thought was burned away as she loosed a powerful punch downward, smashing his desk apart, sending charred splinters showering to the ground as she marched forward, stomping through the debris left behind before grabbing Ozpin by the collar of his shirt and forcing him to stand, her eyes burning into his. 

“You knew! You knew we weren’t ready and you still sent us on that mission! It’s all your fault!” Yang rushed forward, pushing aside his chair as she pinned him against his large windowed wall. 

“Yang Xiao Long stand down at once!” Glynda demanded, brandishing her riding crop at the out of control woman. 

“Let her say her piece.” Ozpin defused his subordinate, his calm eyes never once leaving Yang’s rage burned glare. 

“You knew we weren’t ready, you sent us on that mission! You bent the rules to suit your purposes using us as pawns! We payed price while you get to sit here in your damn office acting so high and mighty!” She bunched up his top in her fists and shook him desperately, her rage and grief competing for her heart as tears rolled down her cheeks and her aura flared, scorching the remains of his desk and turning his papers to ash. “They're dead! Weiss and Blake… my friends… my family! They’re dead because of you! I loved them! I had to visit their graves today because you!” 

“And now… and now… you’re just going to let Ruby die too.” Grief won out, snuffing out the flames of her rage as the cold and isolating darkness strangled her heart. Soft, breathless sobs escaping her lips as her body convulsed with each labored cry. 

“Yang, I am sorry but-”

“Don’t you dare make excuses!” Yang’s violent rage exploded back to life more intense than ever, her, the sheer force cracking the windows quaking the floor as she reared back back fist aiming it at Ozpin’s face, even then still didn’t so much as flinch… and that pissed her off even more!

“That’s enough!” Glynda slash her riding crop down, her Semblance catching Yang’s fist mid punch, stopping it only inches from the Headmaster’s face.

“Back off Glynda!” Yang roared, her single minded rage now directed at the person standing between her and object of her malice. 

“Calm yourself now or I will remove you by force.” Calm, confident and assertive, Glynda Goodwitch exuded authority as she took a defiant step forward, Yang’s fist still trapped in her Semblance. 

“I’d like to see you try!” Her body burned like the sun as she turned toward Glynda, her vision tunneling from pure rage. With one stomp of her foot she fractured the floor beneath her and shattered the windows. She may not have been a Huntress anymore, but she was still powerful, far more powerful that she was when she lost her team. She had learned that she could push her Semblance to new heights, discovering that emotional pain could fuel it just as much as physical damage… as she had ungodly amounts of emotional pain to burn! 

“Aaaaaaah!” With a belligerent and savage battle cry Yang exploded forward, effortlessly ripping free of Glynda’s telekinesis as she flung herself at the woman, her raw strength overpowering her Semblance as she reared back her fist, ready to knock her adversary out with a single, devastating punch! 

All she felt in the next instant, was a sharp and piercing pain as something powerful landed a crushing blow to her chest, compressing her ribs and knocking the air out of her lungs before sending her flying across the room. Her back slammed painfully into the wall, nearly knocking her unconscious as her aura was nearly depleted from the single attack as she crumpled to the ground, gasping for breath and reeling from the pain. Through her squinted, bleary eyes she could see Ozpin standing between her and Glynda, his cane in hand and his expression calm. 

“I- I can’t just let her die…” Yang struggled just to pull herself up onto all fours, her body trembling and her heart breaking. 

“I know, but this isn’t about you.” With a soft, sorrowful breath Ozpin approached Yang, coming to a stop before her, standing over the young woman, tears streaming down her face and her jaw clenched in anger. However, all her rage fell apart, turning to dust as Ozpin dropped his cane… and fell to his knees. “I’m sorry… I truly am.” 

“I’m supposed to protect her… she’s my little sister. I- I don’t- I don’t want to lose her.” She squeezed her eyes tight, punching impotently at the floor as hot drops fell down from her face. “I couldn’t- I couldn’t do anything! I just had to watch, I watch Ruby go, and then Weiss and Blake… I couldn’t do anything… they’re gone… they’re gone.” 

“I know, I miss them too.” Without fear or hesitation Ozpin took Yang in his arms, holding her close even as she weakly struggled against the embrace. After only a minute, Yang gave in, holding onto him and crying into his shoulder, her rage burning out, revealing itself to be nothing more than a thin veil, protecting her from the truth she didn’t want to face. 

‘I couldn’t save her…’


	4. Numbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so this is not me coming back to the story yet. I still have some others to finish first, HOWEVER! Due to some recent changes I have rewritten a big chunk of this chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I have not stopped working on this and I have some awesome ideas I am eager to put down on paper and get out to you all. Until then enjoy!

A bell rang as the door to the convenience store swung open and a young woman walked out wearing a beautiful black, white and red dress. Her lavender eyes were dull and weary and every aspect of her visage from her posture to her expression exuded pure, consuming hopelessness and defeat. With a long, heavy sigh she stared into the busy street as cars raced by to whatever destination lay ahead of them, all unaware of the tremendous loss the world was about to suffer in losing such a pure and simple soul. 

With a weak shake of her head she slowly walked over to an adjacent wall, leaning against it as she looked towards the blue sky, the sun close to setting as the hue of the sky shifted. Absently and weakly she unwrapped a carton of cigarettes in her hand that she had just bought while in her other hand she held a cheap disposable lighter. Her fingers moved over plastic, unwrapping it in an angry flourish as her frustration began to bubble over though her eyes remained as dull and defeated as ever.

‘So, this is it. I have two days left to be a big sister and then that’s it, I’m alone. Summer is gone, Raven left me, Dad isn’t family to me anymore and Ruby is about to die. It’s just me and Huo now, my daughter is the only family I have left. My team is dead, my family fell apart and my sister is about to be taken off life support.’ Slowly she brought up the stick of tobacco to her mouth, pursing her lips around the filt as she flicked on the lighter. ‘I really need this cigarette.’ 

“You know those are bad for you don’t you?” A soft and extremely amiable voice spoke up from beside her, taking her attention enough to let Yang snuff out her lighter. 

“Yeah well… I’m just having one of those days Pyrrha.” Yang shrugged before lighting up her cigarette, taking a long, deep breath of the fragrant and highly addictive smoke, the sensation calming her nerves and relaxing her body, she could feel her stress being suffocated by the toxic smoke. “Want one?” 

“No, I’m good thank you.” Pyrrha smiled gratefully for the offer, instead opting to stand beside Yang, her friendly smile dissolving into a fretful look as she saw the state that her friend was in. Pyrrha had changed quite a bit over the years, like Yang, she took to cutting her long red hair short, now hanging down around her shoulders. Her outfit was different too, now wearing a gold breastplate painted red at the rim with gold chainmail running down from her chest, partially obscuring her belly. The vambraces at her forearms had changed to armor at her shoulders leaving most of her arms bare with gold bracelets around her wrists. At her waist was a skirt made from strips of metal with a red chiffon flowing beneath it, tapered to one side down just below her knees. 

“Suit yourself.” Yang sighed indifferently, taking another drag off of her cigarette. “So, what are you doing out here? Don’t have some mission to do?” 

“I leave for my newest assignment tomorrow actually.” To her surprise, Yang flinched as she said that and her fist balled around around her lighter and her eyes sharpened with pain and anger. Something was definitely wrong, she hadn’t seen Yang much in a while but she knew that the former Huntress in training had definitely quit smoking. 

“Tomorrow huh?” Her words were as cold as liquid nitrogen and as hard as ice as she took a deep breath, burning the end of her cigarette a bright red as air flowing through it made it smolder faster. “I see…” 

“Yang please, I can tell something is really bothering you. I still consider us friends so I hope you know you can tell me.” Pyrrha was pleading, her emerald eyes shimmered with compassion and worry as she looked at her clearly suffering friend. 

“Something’s bothering me? Yeah, I guess if you wanted to put it mildly.” She gave a bitter, pain filled laugh, taking her cigarette out from her lips, holding it between her fingers. “They’re taking Ruby off of life support Pyrrha.” 

“Oh… oh god…” Her eyes shimmered as tears immediately welled up, her heart felt tight, strangled by shock and disbelief as she ran her fingers through her bangs and fell against the wall beside Yang. Her lips quivered as she brought her arms around her torso, holding herself in a tight, barely comforting hug. “Yang I am so sorry.” 

“Yeah… so am I.” Her facade crumbled, anger and resignation fell apart, leaving her broken heart bare and exposed. “You sure you don’t want one?” 

“I…” Pyrrha trailed off, looking down at the cigarette Yang extended to her. She could smell the air heavy with the fragrant smoke, enticing her to have just one. Like Yang, she had quit some time ago… but her will was broken by the devastating news. With soft a defeated exhale Pyrrha took the stick of tobacco from her friend and put it in her mouth.

“Here,” Yang flicked the lighter on in front of Pyrrha’s face, burning the tobacco and paper as she inhaled. “She’s got two days of life left… if you could call what she has now a life. I want you to be there with her at the end.” 

“I couldn’t, she’s your sister. It wouldn’t be right to be part of that moment, you’re the one who needs to-” 

“You’re the only one that still visits her… besides me. Qrow doesn’t see her, not Jaune or Nora or Ren or Velvet or Coco… not out dad or anyone else, just you, me and Huo.” A tinge of resentment and anger burned as she at the mention of her father, but she buried it, taking in the last of her cigarette before throwing it to the ground, snuffing it out with her heel and lighting up another.

“She would want you there, I know she would. You and her were a lot alike, you both wanted nothing more than to be heroes. You fought for what was right and you both had a spark in you that wasn’t in the rest of us. She respected the hell out of you, even admired you and looked up to you. She would… she would want you there at the end. I know she would.” Yang’s voice was quivering as she teetered on the brink of tears, her heart feeling like it was being ripped apart as the memory of a brilliant smile and light filled silver eyes replayed in her mind like she had only seen them yesterday… but it had be nearly a decade. 

“If you would be okay with it, I would want to be there for her. She was a wonderful huntress and a shining, vibrant and beautiful person. She’s touched so many lives… she deserves better than just two by her side. The world is about to lose something precious.” Her hand trembled as she took in lungfuls of smoke and pain flooded through her, coursing through her veins and touching every inch of her being with the inconsolable pain of loss. She could only imagine how Yang must be feeling, she was losing her only sister. 

“You know… I visited her, the day Jaune and I separated . I just sat down and talked to her, I told her how I felt, I told her how he reacted… I told her that I missed her. Before that, I would visit her every year, but after Jaune I started seeing her more and more, whenever I could.” That warmth, that bright smile, in her worst times Pyrrha wanted to see them, to be reassured the the world wasn’t falling apart… but Weiss and Blake were dead, she lost Jaune, Ren and Nora moved far away and Yang quit being a Huntress after falling into the worst state she had ever seen anyone. Now, it was like the last light to a better past was being extinguished… it felt so wrong. 

“Pyrrha…” Yang’s tone took a calmer shift, more inviting and less cold as she kept her eyes forward, blowing out a puff of white smoke. “I’ve got some time to kill and I’m in a mood. Wanna go back to your place?” 

“E-excuse me?” Pyrrha’s cheeks tinted pink as Yang turned her lilac gaze to her with a soft, wistful smile. 

“No strings attached, it’ll be fun.” She was entirely blase about the offer that took Pyrrha more than off guard as her heart began racing her chest and her cheeks began to feel hot. 

“Oh, um… while I do appreciate the offer I just… I’m afraid I’ll have to decline.” Pyrrha stumbled through her words with a stunned and sheepish smile on her face. 

“Too bad, I’ve always wondered how you are in bed.” She shrugged so casually as Pyrrha’s blush intensified tenfold. “If you ever change your mind just ask, I’m always up for a good time.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” She couldn’t even bring herself to look at Yang, instead focusing on the cigarette smoldering between her fingers. 

“I should probably get going.” Yang sighed, spitting her cigarette that had been burned down to nearly the filter onto the ground before snuffing it out. “It was good talking to you Pyrrha. I guess I’ll see you at the hospital.” 

“Yes, I’ll be there.” Her eyes grew fierce and determined but still held the tenderness of pain and empathy towards the one they gazed at. “And again, I am so sorry for your loss Yang.” 

“Yeah… you too.”  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************

The sun was nearly gone behind the horizon leaving the sky with only the faintest glow as Yang stepped out of the cab and onto the sidewalk. The hot dusk breeze swirled around her, fluttering her dress and sweeping through her short hair. She knew she looked like a mess, she smelled like sweat and cigarettes and still had pieces of Ozpin’s desk splintered into her dress. Still, her appearance was far from her priorities as she walked through the double doors of her favorite bar. 

It was a warm and inviting place with soft orange lights and an open floor plan. She had spent a lot of time at this not long after she lost her team. They had seen her fall apart and break at rock bottom only to come back strong after getting pregnant with Huo. She had a lot of bittersweet memories of the place. ‘Here’s hoping a make a few more tonight.’ 

And just like that, as she approached the bar at the back, she caught sight of a familiar head of long blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She did a double take, staring at him after blinking her eyes just to be sure. Shaking away her surprise she walked up to the bar, taking a seat beside him but never looking his way as she flagged down the bartender. 

“It’s one of those days.” She smiled halfheartedly at the tall bartender with curly light brown hair. 

“Sorry to hear that. Shot of Absinthe coming right up.” He gave her a worried and caring look before turning around to get her drink. 

“So, it’s one of those days for you too?” The young man said, looking up from his drink to her. He had strong facial features a series of scars over the right side of his face. He was rather muscular and wore a black button up dress shirt and trousers. 

“Let me guess, still pining over Pyrrha?” Yang hazarded a guess knowing full well she was right as the bartender left her shot glass in front of her. 

“Yeah well, it’s not everyday you lose the love of your life over a career choice.” He laughed bitterly, staring down into his glass. 

“It’s been a year. She’s moved on… the world is moving on. You need to move on too, you’ve got a lot to offer anyone you’re with. It’s time to stop moping around, life is too short, you never know when you’re just gonna be gone one day.” Her voice was little more than a sorrowful, painful whisper before she pounded back her strong drink, searing the inside of her mouth and throat before setting a pleasant fire inside her belly that made her feel warm inside. 

“Yeah? Move on to what?” Jaune sneered bitterly. “Look at me, I’m at a bar and the sun hasn’t even set yet. I lost another job, struck out on my last three interviews and rarely get calls back. No one wants to hire someone whose education is slaying monsters unless it's to work as security and I don’t want any part of that life anymore. My whole life fell apart when Pyrrha left me so forgive me if I’m not as tough as you.” 

“Jaune…” Her voice was soft and clear, the heaviness of depression was gone as she looked right into his sparkling blue eyes, her own grabbing his full attention as he stared back into them. “You still love her don’t you?” 

“W-what?” He blinked, his cheeks actually reddening adding an adorable cuteness to his masculine face as stared at her in disbelief. 

“I said you still love her. Come on, we both know when you’re lying to yourself, we’re friends you can trust me.” She leaned forward, her strong gaze never faltering from his as she placed a comforting hand atop his own. “It’s never too late” 

“You’re wrong Yang, very wrong. I was sent the divorce papers this morning...” Jaune recovered his composure, his blush gone as he grew serious and a cloud of depression formed around him. 

“Jaune you have not been the same since Pyrrha left you. You were both good for each other, helped each other. Something like this tearing you two apart is unreal” She sighed as he looked away, she was right, she usually was when it came to this kind of thing. “You’ve still got a chance Jaune. I can talk with Qrow and we-.” 

“Yang…just stop.” With his eyebrows scrunched and his eyes peering down he looked back to his drink, pondering the offer for a short minute before he took his glass his his fingers, swirling the amber liquid around before putting it back with a solid clinking sound. “This was for the best, I wouldn’t even know where to begin anyways.” 

“You begin by building yourself back up. You are a good man Jaune. Prove to her you still are.” She gave him a playful punch on the shoulder and smiled when he looked at her. “When you think you are ready you know my scroll number. Please don’t hesitate to call.” 

“Yang” Jaune said lightly as he sipped down the last of his drink. “Thank you.”

“Anytime Jaune, well I would love to stay and chat longer but it seems I am being hunted.” Yang raised her glass, waving with it to someone behind Jaune, the young man turning around to see a woman with snow white hair untied and allowed to flow down to her lower back and soft blue eyes dressed in an elegant dark blue dress dress that hung down to her knees with white frills at her chest. 

“Oh, I guess I’ll give you two ladies the bar.” Jaune laughed as he slowly and very carefully got out of his barstool, his stance unsteady from the alcohol. 

“See you soon Jaune.” Her smile returned as Jaune gave her a small goodby wave. Yang stood up, grabbing his shoulders, pulling him close closing the gap between them in a hug. For just a moment, Jaune didn’t know how to react, Yang was a friend for a very long time and now, as he felt her arms wrap around him his heart pounded in his chest. Something inside his head changed. It was like a switch had been flipped as Jaune grabbed her arms and lowered them, clasping his hands around hers and pulling them close to him as he held them, his chest tight as he separated from her. 

“The wheels finally turning in there big guy?” Yang said snickered as she took a step back from her friend, her own heart beating heavily as she watched him process everything. “I know you can do it. You need to show her you can as well.” 

“It would take a lot more than a I’m sorry. Like you said she’s moved on so I need to as well.” He grinned, looking down at Yang with a broken softness in his eyes. “Have a good night with Thistle and your friend.” 

“Please consider the offer Jaune.” She said as she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. Jaune just slowly nodded as he dug around in his pocket looking for his wallet. Stumbling a little to the side as he leaned into it. 

“See ya Yang.” He sighed, leaving his Lien on the counter before turning away, walking not so gracefully towards the door where his cab was waiting. 

“See ya Jaune….” She spoke barely above a whisper, shivering as the bar filled with a cold draft as the door opened. Sinking back into her seat she tossed back the last of her drink. ‘ Never took Jaune as the type to give up. He showed so much promise back at Beacon and now..’

“Jaune Arc, another conquest for Yang Xiao Long, poor boy, he has no idea what he’s gotten himself into.” Winter shook her head in his direction pitifully before taking his seat beside her date. 

“You’re wrong this time Winter.” Yang laughed, happy for the continued company. The last thing she wanted to be was alone. “I came here looking for something and instead found myself giving someone something they really needed. Whether they wanted it or not.” 

“That is unusual for me to be wrong. Are you sure it isn’t the liquor talking? .” Winter snorted a laugh as she summoned the bartender. “I’ll have a mint scotch cocktail thank you.” 

“Sure thing ma’am.” 

“And another shot for me.” Yang added, already feeling fuzzy from her first shot. 

“You got it Yang.” With that he took his leave to get the ladies their drinks. 

“You’re a sweet girl Yang, please don’t let anyone get the wrong idea..” She sighed, speaking from experience. Yang was always honest, she never had any intention of letting feelings develop but Winter saw the way Thistle was with Yang and it was the same with herself. Yang was the kind of person that once you opened up with them, it’s hard to get them out of your head. 

“Yeah well, no one’s fallen in love with me yet so no problems here.” She shrugged. “It’s not my fault people think I only want to fuck them.” 

“You know Yang, you can’t just drown your problems in alcohol.” Her tone grew more serious and soft with compassion as she took Yang’s warm hand in her own. “I’m worried about you.” 

“I’m not trying to drown my problems I’m just… I’m just trying to numb it out for now. I’m trying to make it suck less.” The instant the bartender placed down her drink she swooped it up and downed it in a single gulp before looking back to him with dull, pain filled eyes. “Another.” 

“How much alcohol and nicotine will it take to make Ruby dying okay?” Yang visibly froze, Winter could feel the sudden shift in her demeanor as her head dipped, concealing her eyes from her dates view. 

“So, you know about that huh?” Her tone was so bitter and filled with pain that it took everything Winter had not to throw her arms around the younger woman, to tell her anything to make it better. 

“Yes, you’ve had quite a day. You assaulted Ozpin, left your daughter with Qrow, and the smell of tobacco is still lingering on you. It’s not hard to put two and two together.” She felt so helpless, she had hoped they had been wrong, but their worst fears were true. All she could do was hold Yang’s hand a little tighter and not let go.

“How did you know about all of that?” The voice that came from Yang was practically a low and dangerous growl as she pulled her hand forcefully from Winter’s. 

“Yang we’re just worried about you and-” 

“We huh? Let me guess, Thistle is in on this too? What about Qrow? You’re all thinking I’m going to start using again? That I’ll fall apart like I did seven years ago!?” Her head shot up and her eyes were burning crimson as she glared at Winter, her aura flaring hot enough to ignite her strong alcohol in the shot glass that the bartender had put down. 

“Don’t act so surprised and childish! You might like to pretend that you don’t have anyone, but Thistle and I don’t just stay around you for sex. We care about you!” She slammed her fist down on the counter, the pain and empathy in her voice mixing with her anger and frustration snapping Yang out of her rage, her aura cooling and her eyes softening back to lilac. 

“You may not want to believe it but… we love you and we want you to be okay.” Gentle and soft as freshly fallen snow and as loving as she had ever heard, Winter’s voice shook Yang to her core, ripping her from her alcoholic stupor, her focus so intent on Winter that she almost didn’t notice her hand behind enveloped in the soft, cool touch of her date.

“Winter…” She didn’t know what else to say, she didn’t even know what to feel… and that just made her feel guilty. ‘Here I am, being told that not one, but two beautiful women love me and I just don’t know how to feel about it. I just feel so… so numb.’ 

“You’re not alone, you shouldn’t have to go through this alone. No one should have to go through what you’re going through alone. You have people that love you, lean on us, let us help you and support you.” Her words were sincere and earnest and her gaze unfaltering as she pleaded with Yang, trying to convey just how she and Thistle felt. She didn’t like conspiring behind her back, but she knew Yang would keep them at a distance if they did this any other way. 

“I- I don’t know what to say…” Yang was barely coherent as her drinks began to compound, hitting her hard and fast, even if she was sober, she doubted she would be able to give an good answer. 

“Just let me take you home, Thistle can meet us there. You’re going through something that is going to break you, when I- when I lost Weiss… you don’t think I was destroyed? I loved her, she was my little sister, I helped raise her. It took everything I had just to get out of bed for months… even now, even today, I cry when no one is around. I miss my sister more than anything, it’s a piece of my heart I’ll never get back. I had to go through it alone, you were broken down in some alley strung out, my father and brother, they didn’t love her like I did… I was alone. I will not let you go through what I went through!” With tears pooling in her eyes, clouding her vision she couldn’t hold herself back any long. Winter threw herself at Yang, throwing her arms around her and pulling her in close. She could feel Yang weakly struggle in her grasp but she didn’t let go, gritting her teeth and trying in vain to hold back the tears that streamed from her shut eyes she held on tight to the last person she really had. 

“I don’t want her to die…” Her voice was a barely audible choked sob as she lost all strength to fight Winter’s warm embrace. Her body convulsed as the feelings she had bottled up began to pour out. Nothing, nothing at all could compare to the pain she felt as she cried helplessly into Winter’s shoulder. 

“She’s my little sister… she’s Ruby… and I- I can’t- I can’t save her.”


	5. NOTICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update on what is going down.

I know I know...why is it a NOTICE instead of a chapter. Thing is..I have overburdened myself to the point of exhaustion. So for right now I am going to focus on 1 story and finish it then the next then the next. That way I can control my flow better and I don't feel like I am in a bind or rushing things. So for now Broken Ties will be the story that I am working on finishing. The next one will be Burning Sins followed by Wherever You Are. I do apologize for this but trying to write for 3 stories finally got to me and I shut down for a while from writing. I hope you all understand and I will still be working on them and planning stuff out but it will just be a bit until they are worked on full time.

In the mean time do check out Broken Ties as it will be an amazing story of redemption and reconciling.

Until next time

-RWBYGuy2015


End file.
